


Starving

by castronomicaaal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: Bucky ruts up against Peter, his metal hand twisting itself within the dark brunette curls being presented to him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 116





	Starving

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just short and crappy smut, for real.

Bucky ruts up against Peter, his metal hand twisting itself within the dark brunette curls being presented to him.

“Oh _god_ ,” Peter moans out, a breathy mess before the older male.

He can feel Bucky smirking against his neck in between little kisses pressed here and there, and it causes Peter to shiver, his legs failing him. He feels like a newborn faun, walking for the very first time. Bucky only grips him tighter, fingertips digging little half moon shaped patterns into the sides of both hips.

Peter thrusts back, his clothed cock rubbing into Bucky’s own.

It’s Bucky’s turn to groan, low and feral, before grasping for the bottom of Peter’s shirt. They pull apart and he quickly pulls the garment over Peter’s head, tossing it aside. Reconnecting their bodies, Bucky dips down for a sweet taste of Peter’s lips. They kiss passionately, lips brushing lips and tongues touching tongues.

The older males hand reaches downward and he grabs onto Peter’s clothed erection tenting his pants. Peter pulls away from the kiss, a trail of spit connecting the pair by their lips, and he moans deeply. He squeezes both eyes shut tightly, focusing on his breathing as Bucky rubs his hard on through the fabric.

“You like that?” Bucky questions, his upper lip twitching into a small smirk. Peter opens both eyes and nods rapidly, huffing out a tight laugh.

Peter reciprocates, his own hand making its way towards Bucky’s erection. Bucky leans towards the touch, rutting his covered cock against Peter’s waiting hand.

The pair shares another kiss while Bucky dips his hand beneath the fabric, cupping Peter’s erection within his warm fingers. He strokes noncommittally, enjoying the way Peter begs and pleads at him with those big deep, brown eyes. Eventually he caves, dropping to his knees before the younger male.

Peter looks downward, biting his lower lip in anticipation and is quick to undo his pants and toss them and his boxers around his ankles.

Bucky licks his lips expectantly, admiring the way Peter’s cock juts outward of its own accord. He wraps his metal hand around the appendage, stroking a few times before bending in and pressing his lips to the head of his cock.

Peter gasps, body flushing. His hands tangle themselves within Bucky’s shoulder length locks, pushing his head forward. By the time all is said and done, he’s got Peter’s long length touching the back of his throat.

Bucky gags slightly but pushes through, spit and precum dribbling down his chin and into his beard. He licks and sucks Peter’s cock, hands reaching out for his hips. He allows Peter to fuck his face, to use him like his own personal sex toy. Peter obliges.

“Yeah Buck,” Peter swallows thickly, tipping his head back. He’s nearing his breaking point. “Just like that.”

Bucky pulls off, his lips bright pink and used. He grins up at Peter, hands still on his hips. “Slap your cock on my tongue, baby.”

Peter doesn’t need to be told twice. He grabs his erection and does as told, slapping his cock against Bucky’s exposed tongue. Once. Twice. Three times. Bucky takes Peter’s cock into his hands afterwards, stroking him off in fast succession.

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter hmms desperately. And he comes, fast and hard all over Bucky’s waiting mouth and face.

Bucky smiles from ear to ear, licking at his lips in a way that causes Peter to writhe deeply. Peter can’t help himself and drops to his own knees, leveling himself with Bucky. They share a quick but impassioned kiss, Peter tasting himself on Bucky’s tongue.

When they pull back, Bucky pushes Peter onto his back. He works at his belt buckle, pulling it off before tossing it aside. His pants and boxers come off next and make friends with the other garments already scattered upon the floor. Peter lifts himself up onto his hands, admiring Bucky as he pulls off his shirt.

When Bucky presses his body down onto Peter’s, both share a groan of appreciation. Damp skin on damp skin has Peter’s second erection beginning to make a rapid appearance.

“So good.” Bucky mumbles against Peter’s neck, running his hands through his mussed, sweat soaked hair.

Peter kisses Bucky sloppily on the forehead, his thumb dragging across the older mans lower lip. Bucky opens up, allowing him access. and Peter pushes the digit into his mouth.

Bucky swirls his tongue around the finger before sucking deeply and causing Peter to moan expressively.

Eventually he pulls back and spits into his open palm. Bucky reaches between their bodies and grasps their cocks together, stroking both off in unison. Peter meets every stroke with a thrust of his own, his hands clamming up as they clasp onto Bucky’s shoulders.

Peter can tell Bucky’s close by the way he begins to pant above him, his rhythm falling off beat. He strokes two more times before cumming on both of their exposed stomachs, his aching cock dripping onto Peter’s.

Peter moans from beneath him, sliding his hand down to grasp his own cock when Bucky lets go. The older man rests on his body, breath hot and heavy in his ear as he whispers dirty words, urging Peter to let loose.

It doesn’t take long and Peter cums, too, his own release mixing with Bucky’s.

He can’t help but giggle as Bucky begins pressing little kisses all along his collarbone, fingertips tracing where his lips miss. Once he’s satisfied, Peter wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist, pulling the older male closer. Bucky responds by resting his head on Peter’s chest.

“We better get up soon.” Peter mumbles tiredly as he absentmindedly strokes Bucky’s long locks. Bucky simply ‘mhmms’ in response, cuddling closer.

Instead they press themselves even nearer together, falling into a peaceful slumber upon the floor.


End file.
